The Rightful King Of Asgard
by Lucky Strike's alter ego
Summary: Loki is the rightful king of Asgard. He has suffered through love, family, and loss. Watch as he becomes the king of Asgard, the title he deserves. He watches the girl, he used to love, with someone else and he and his brother try to mend their broken friendship. He may end up meeting someone unexpected in the end. This is a birthday present! Loki One-Shot!


**Author's Note: This is just a one shot. I wrote this for my mom(So lame, right?) whose birthday is tomorrow. She loves Loki so I thought she'd love this since nothing I write ever seems to fit with her type of style so I give you a Loki one shot. This has mentions of an alternate Thor: The dark world universe. It also has minor spoilers for Nightclub since it's sort of related to Nightclub in a way. So warning. You don't have to read it. For those of you who haven't read Nightclub then you can still read this, you'll have no problems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki( I wish I did, maybe Tom Hiddleston too), Thor, or any marvel characters. All those rights go to Marvel and Stan Lee.**

* * *

He remembered a shadow.

Living in the shade of his brother's greatness. He recollected all the times he lived in the shadow of the great and powerful Thor. All Asgardians dotting over his foolish brother while Thor basked in his own glory. It infuriated Loki to an extreme extent.

All the men congratulated Thor and all the women surrounded him. Day end and night end, all Thor received was praise. Thor was handsome, well muscled, strong, and a fierce warrior. There was no prince better than Thor.

Loki would watch from the side lines as his brother got everything and he received close to nothing. His brother had everything and didn't even appreciate it. Thor had strength, looks, women, friends, respect of their people, and most of all… Thor had their father's respect. Everyone loved Thor yet he felt as if no one really even liked himself.

They feared Loki in a way, they thought him strange and all because he loved magic, he loved his trickery. Loki was good at magic too and people didn't respect him for that, they feared him. Loki enjoyed their fear, they didn't dare disobey him while they feared him. But what was better… Fear or respect? He knew they still didn't like him, he knew what they really thought about him.

He wasn't like his older brother, he wasn't big and strong or strikingly handsome as Thor. He was slender with narrow hips, he was pale which strongly contrasted against his inky black hair. His eyes were a vibrant, emerald green. Loki wasn't outspoken like Thor. While Thor loved sparring with the warrior's three and Lady Sif, Loki preferred books and the library. He was quiet, never as loud as Thor. He never cared for sparring but he faired well with his daggers. His brother's friends never liked him, they only tolerated him for Thor. The feeling was mutual.

He didn't need friends, he needed loyalty. Could friends honestly give him loyalty? He doubted it, he needed to trust no one.

There was only one person he could honestly trust, one person who appreciated him the way he deserved to be appreciated. His mother. Frigga.

She was an extraordinary woman. She was kind, beautiful, motherly, and more intelligent than the Allfather could ever hope to be. She had taught him everything he knew and not just in magic, she taught him cleverness as well. She was brilliant, he regretted looking up to Odin so much and not her. Not only was she extraordinary but Frigga was the only person to truly believe in and trust Loki. He was forever grateful for that. Even when he let her down, she still trusted him.

Whenever Thor and his friends would mock him, Frigga would be there to whisper words of encouragement into his ear. She created the rare smile on his face, something that not even Thor could do. She was the only woman that truly loved him unconditionally.

There was one girl, not that long ago at least not long in asgardian years, that he was infatuated with but she hated him now. He didn't blame her, he had caused her a lot of pain. There were times before his fall that she liked him, maybe even loved him, he did too… In a way but he ruined everything. She felt nothing but hate him for him now, her only regret was that she didn't kill when she had the chance. He watched, in his prison cell, as she fell in love with the man that stole her from him. He watched as she grew older with age, more beautiful with every year, and married the thieving man and gave birth to three children over time. Those beautiful children might have been his if things were different but no… He couldn't change what happened, he didn't want to. She never understood him like he wanted her to, he thought they were similar but he was wrong. She was like the others, so disgusted by the monster inside himself.

He didn't need that silly girl anyway, not anymore.

That fateful night after Thor destroyed the bifrost and he held on to his brother's hand, the look his father gave him… It was full of betrayal, disappointment, and anger. He wanted his father to feel proud of him, to finally recognize him as the true king of Asgard. When he looked into his father's face, tears flooding his eyes, he knew that it was always going to be Thor. After he let go, he visited _her_ in her dreams. She confessed to him that she had fallen for someone else and she couldn't dream about him anymore. He had never felt so defeated in his life before. Leaving her to her other dreams, to dreams about the perfect Midgardian she loved so much, he visited other worlds that not even Odin knew about. He briefly considered finding her lover and killing him but he was more interested in power, otherworldly power.

For a long he was angry, betrayed, hurt, and above all… Alone. Not even Frigga was there to guide him or encourage him. He was more alone and cold than he had ever been before. He had no family, no friends, and no lover. He was truly alone. Not even Frigga, the woman that had loved him unconditionally, was his true mother.

Facing the avengers was the hardest thing he had ever done, facing his own brother and his former lover. He was close to giving in to calling off the war when Thor talked to him, even closer when she asked him but then he remembered her betrayal and the anger and hurt came flooding back. He did a lot that hurt her, and he knew of her temper. She was like her father, irrational and impulsive, so she did not hesitate in attacking him. He never wanted to hurt her but she got in the way and got a few hits in but she surprised him and beat him to a bloody pulp. He had hurt her emotionally and physically and she wanted revenge. She got her wish and he was thrown into Asgardian prison, facing his father's cold eyes and his mother's sad ones.

He felt guilt, doing that to her but he never felt that overwhelming feeling of disappointment when she visited him and brought him his books. He remembered the last time he ever saw her. She asked him if she was his mother and he told her no. He regretted it the moment he said it, trying to grasp her hands to make her stay but it was only a decoy. He regretted it even more when she died. He wasn't there to save her, he was trapped in the cold cell. He hated Thor in that moment for caring more about that stupid mortal girl than he did his own mother but he couldn't deny the hatred he felt for the dark elves.

He had lost the last thing that had mattered to him in all the nine realms. His mother. The only woman, person, that believed in him. Not _Odin_ who sat on the throne, praising his true son, like the foolish old man he was. Not Thor, his golden haired older brother, who charmed all the maidens of Asgard but was as dull as his precious hammer. Not anyone trusted or believed in him like his mother Frigga.

Loki hated himself just a bit when she died, if he hadn't caused all the destruction among Midgard and Asgard then he wouldn't be trapped inside that glass box, helpless to save her. When he lost to the avengers, he allowed his brother to be his mother's protector. Loki snorted at the thought. He should not of ever thought that _Thor_ would be any more capable of protecting their mother than a Midgardian rodent. Loki was truly disgusted with himself for allowing the likes of Thor to protect his mother. She was dead now, not just at the hands of Malekith but at the hands of himself for allowing this to happen to her.

He honored his mother later on by helping his brother against Malekith, fooling the ignorant dark elf that murdered his mother. Though he'd never admit it but he partially helped his brother because deep down, way deep down, Loki still felt attached to Thor. Thor was still his brother that he would help whenever Thor asked him of it. Their relationship could never be repaired, it could never be the same as it was so many years ago. There was far too much devastation that happened for them to ever be true brothers again. Loki did regret that but Thor regretted it the most.

After they defeated Malekith, Loki's sentence was reduced and he was let out of Asgardian prison for his help against Malekith. Loki couldn't even bring himself feel free or get his revenge against the avengers, he was overcome with loss of his mother. Not long after everything went back to normal in the palace, Odin fell into Odinsleep again. This time was even different than the last, Odin slept longer than before grieving for his dead wife. He never woke up leading Thor to take the throne. The sight of Thor sitting on the throne might have angered him in the past but he couldn't find himself to care anymore. Thor was different now, he was no longer the arrogant, selfish prince he once was and was capable of leading Asgard though he still was rather ignorant.

During Thor's reign, Jane Foster broke off their relationship. She claimed that she was done watching and waiting for him but Loki knew the truth. He was the god of lies, nicknamed the liesmith, no one could fool him. The truth was… Jane Foster had fallen in love with someone else, Dr. Keith Kincaid to be exact. He never told his brother this, he no longer felt the need to trouble his brother anymore. He was done. He also pitied Thor for his broken heart. After all, Loki knew what it was like to have someone you loved, ripped from your clutches. It was one thing the brothers had in common.

One afternoon, five Midgardian years after Malekith's defeat, Thor approached him as he walked down the Palace Corridors. It was odd to see his brother at this time, his brother usually sat on the throne at this time disputing commoner affairs. He knew this because Thor always complained how boring and ignorant these affairs were, Although Loki did agree with him on the ignorant part.

* * *

"_Brother!" Thor called. Loki stopped in the corridor and watched his brother run, his steps echoing down the quiet corridor. Guards and nearby servants stared. It was an odd sight, indeed, too see the King of Asgard parading down the corridor like a blundering buffoon. Loki rolled his eyes as Thor finally stopped beside him._

"_How may I be of service to you today, Allfather?" Loki addressed him, his tone oozing with sarcasm. Thor smiled slightly at his brother. It was fitting that Thor would now be addressed as the new Allfather now that he was king. The title was passed on from king to king or as mortals liked to believe, the supreme male god. _

"_I would like to have a talk with you, Loki." Loki narrowed his eyes at his brother, suspicious as to what his brother wanted to talk to him about. Loki eventually nodded, glancing around at the guards and servants._

"_Perhaps the gardens would be a more appropriate setting for a talk?" Thor gave his brother an odd look._

"_Why the gardens? Here is just fine, Brother." Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _

"_I just thought we'd have more privacy for such talk, my king." Loki, more unsubtletly, looked pointedly at the onlookers. Thor looked at his brother, dumbly, trying to figure out where Loki was looking. _

"_What are you looking for, Loki? I cannot tell." Loki groaned, frustrated. _

"_I am trying to tell you that maybe the corridor might not be the most private place for a conversation that could be overheard and gossiped about!" Thor stared at his brother, his eyes widening in realization. He slowly nodded._

"_Yes, yes, of course, brother. Come, let's go to the gardens." Thor walked on, leaving Loki no choice but to follow his brother. Loki rolled his eyes, muttering 'Idiot' under his breath. _

* * *

"_What is it that you wish to talk to me about, Thor?" Loki asked after they walked around the gardens for a good few minutes. Thor had been unusually silent and calm. Loki had to admit it was refreshing to be once again annoyed by his older brother, he would forget what annoyance felt like after not seeing his brother for a couple weeks time. Thor had many duties to attend to as King and had not a lot of time to converse with friends and… Well, Loki. Loki could tell this made his brother sad. After all Thor was what the Midgardians referred to as a 'social butterfly', he loved laughing and talking. As king, Thor was practically obligated not to laugh. It was out of character for Thor._

"_A rather serious matter if I must be honest, Loki." Thor said bluntly. Loki hadn't expected him to be blunt, that was his trait not Thor's. Loki felt the familiar feeling of curiosity flood through him once again. Loki chuckled._

"_What serious matter is this, Thor?" Loki asked as they passed a bed of Asgardian flowers that Frigga had once planted and tended to. Loki only glanced at the flowers from the corner of his eye, refusing to look head on at the flowers. Thor paused in their walk, stopping and causing Loki to stop too. Loki opened his mouth to ask why he had stopped but was interrupted by the serious look in his brother's eyes. Thor always joked around and laughed, he was hardly serious but when he was… it was important. _

"_What is it, Thor?" Loki asked his brother more seriously. _

"_I cannot do this, Loki." Thor admitted. Loki stared at his brother questioning eyes before Thor went on. _

"_I cannot go on like this, like a king. I am not father. I thought once that this was what I wanted but I realize now that it is everything I did not want." Thor's piercing blue eyes, grabbed Loki's attention. Loki was not sure what to say in such a situation._

"_I thought that being king was all you ever wanted." He replied quietly. Thor looked at him then back down at his feet, reminding Loki of when they were boys and Thor had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It was a look Thor would only make when he was ashamed. _

"_I thought so too, brother. But my exile, Jane, the avengers, you, mother, and even Malekith made me realize that it was never what I truly wanted." Thor looked back up at Loki. " Those days before… When I caused war instead of peace, I had wanted the crown and the glory for selfish purposes. I never gave one thought to what being king would mean. And now that I realize it…" Loki quirked an eyebrow._

"_Now that you realize it?" Thor sighed rubbing his face with his hand. _

"_I realize that I fight not resolve war, I battle not stand for peace, I have Mjolnir not a clever mind. I am not completely stupid, Loki, I know you think me ignorant." Loki didn't even attempt to hide his smirk, Thor smiled. _

"_I am not fit for the throne." Thor admitted. "How can I be king and sit in a chair day end when I would rather be fighting alongside the warriors three and lady Sif? I yearn for battle, not disputing commoner affairs. Asgard does not deserve a king that does not appreciate them completely. The throne would suit me ill." Thor told him, repeating words that Thor had once told him. Loki almost smiled at the memory. How different things were now. _

"_So it would…" Loki trailed off, smirking. Thor shook his head, amused by his brother. _

"_Let me ask you this question again, brother. Do you think yourself above or below Asgardians?" Loki shrugged. _

"_I think of them as my equal of course. I was raised as an Asgardian, you know this." Thor grinned at his brother. His brother was finally changing for the better._

"_How proud I am of you, brother! I can-" Thor stopped himself as something crossed his mind. Thor glanced suspiciously at his smirking brother. "Wait… And what do you think of Midgardians, Loki? Do you think of yourself above or below them?" Loki grinned with a certain glint in his eyes._

"_Above them of course." Loki expected his brother to glare at him but instead Thor smiled and patted Loki on the back, causing the god of mischief to stumble forward. Thor chuckled._

"_Of course, brother, some things never change. This is why I come to you as a brother, not just a king, and ask you to take my place." Loki's eyes widened. He had not anticipated this at all, not with all his cleverness. Thor asking _him_ to take the throne? Wasn't it Thor that told Loki the throne would suit him ill? Loki was astonished by his brother's behavior. Was his brother quite well? _

"_Thor, you cannot be so serious." Thor grinned. It was not very common to surprise the god of mischief, after all. _

"_I am quite serious, Loki. I wish for you to take my place as king of Asgard." Loki searched his eyes for anything but the truth but found not a slight sign of a lie. How could this be? After everything Thor would just hand him the crown?_

"_I am truly honored… Brother." Thor's eyes widened but he kept his composure. His brother hadn't referred to him as that since his exile. "But why would you hand me rule over Asgard? I, after all, threatened to take over your beloved Midgard with the Chitauri. I betrayed both you and Asgard. How can you trust me to rule the realm I betrayed?" Thor looked at his brother sadly before speaking._

"_You were hurt, brother, and it was all my fault. I made you feel lowly of yourself, I took father's attention away from you, and I never even noticed. For that, I truly feel ashamed. It did not help that I teased and tormented you through all of that and I apologize for the man who I used to be. You sought revenge on me and used Midgard, the realm I had grown to love, to make me feel pain. You did not use Midgard simply because you wanted to be king, you used it to hurt me. You only wanted the throne because you thought it made father favor whoever sat on it." Loki stared at Thor. All this time Loki had thought Thor to be ignorant… Well he was but clearly he had been doing some reading and thinking. _

"_I want you to be king because you're better at it then I. You are the clever one, brother, you with the books, knowledge, and tricks. I am not meant for such ideals, I am meant for battles… Fighting, blood, and glory. I do not possess the knowledge to be king, the knowledge you have." Loki had to admit he was shocked. Thor truly wanted him to be king, he thought that he was better for it than himself. Thor was right, he never wanted to be king like Thor had. He had only wanted his father's approval. Thor was meant for war, he was not meant to sit in a chair for the rest of his life. Loki suddenly felt better. Thor truly thought Loki could be a better king. _

"_I do not know what to say, brother." Thor rested his hand on Loki's shoulder, smiling kindly at his adoptive brother._

"_It seems that I have finally managed to of driven the god of mischief speechless." Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's all too familiar smug tone. "But please accept. I can think of no better king. If anyone rules Asgard, it should be you." For the first time in a while, Loki smiled. A true, genuine smile. _

"_I accept." Thor raised an eyebrow._

"_Accept?" Loki rolled his eyes, grinning._

"_Yes I accept your offer. Shall I spell it out for you, brother?" Thor threw his head back, laughing loudly. He was sure the Midgardians could hear the thunder rumbling, they were probably trembling in fear. Cowards. _

_Thor looked to his brother and thought that perhaps their relationship was salvaged. They were half way there, there was still hope after all._

* * *

There it was.

The story of how he gained the title of king of Asgard, as the Allfather. They feared him of course and thought Thor a fool at first. They knew all about Midgard but after time past they realized that Loki wasn't a villainous ruler, he wasn't power hungry or filled with greed. He was a gentle king and he finally gained the loyalty and respect that he desired so long ago. As soon as he retrieved the throne, Thor rushed off into battle with his merry band of friends. He served as commander of Asgard's finest army, requested by Loki obviously. They were on good terms but there was still a distance between them that could never be put aside. Too much had happened in the past for everything between them to be forgotten but Loki had finally accepted Thor as his brother.

So how did he end up in Midgard again?

He hadn't been to Midgard since his attempt to rule it. He never particularly liked Midgard but he wanted to see it. To see what had changed and what hadn't. He wanted to see how _she_ was doing.

She was doing quite well. She was still with the soldier, happily married, and they lived together in a large mansion in New York. Not very far away from her father. Her children were all grown up now. Their oldest, the boy, was off in college. The second, the bossy girl, was engaged to a family friend. He was a boy, ten years her senior, that came from a small town in the Midgardian colony known as Tennessee. Her mother and grandfather met him in one of their adventures when he was just a child, it was rather amusing how that worked out. The youngest, the girl that resembled her mother but shared her father's eyes, was still in Midgardian school. She was very intelligent like her mother but possessed a shyness that was equivalent to her gutless father. They were all nice children, he supposed, but they were _his _not Loki's.

* * *

Loki sighed staring at his cup of coffee. He was sitting outside of a small Midgardian refreshment shack, known as Starbucks. His drink was distasteful, he did not know how Thor could fall so in love with the bitter liquid. He was in another Midgardian colony. Ohio. He would be returning to Asgard soon to his throne. He just needed a small break, it was Thor who had insisted. It was refreshing to finally look upon the Midgardians and not feel the need to rule them. Why would he? He had Asgard. He was content.

Loki was about to stand up to leave when he felt something push him. He narrowed his eyes and was about to snap at the lowly Midgardian when his eyes locked on to a pair of soft brown orbs. He froze.

"Oh my god!" The Midgardian exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. "I am so sorry! I was just walking by and I did not see you get up! Wow, I'm so embarrassed now. I'm usually never this clumsy, you know? Well, you probably don't since you don't actually know me except for 'the girl who just randomly but accidently pushed you'…" She went on rambling like that for a while, Loki did not know how long. She was beautiful beyond Midgardians ways. She was slender and quite tall for a female, her skin a soft, pale color. She looked… Fragile. She was too… At least to him. Her eyes were a delicate brown, her hair a pale curly blonde. The girl couldn't be any more than twenty in Midgardian years. Loki was perplexed by the Midgardian female, not just by how much she rambled on. She was amusing to watch and seemed rather nervous. Something about her made her seem somewhat familiar, it made him suspicious. Whatever the feeling was, he decided to brush it off. She was only a Midgardian, after all. Loki smiled at her.

"Hello, I am Loki Odinson." The girl immediately stopped rambling and blushed. She bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I ramble a lot when I awkwardly meet people." Loki smirked.

"And do you? Do you awkwardly meet people often?" She blushed again and laughed.

"I guess not but you never know with me." Loki laughed. The girl smiled, amused at him.

"What are you smiling about?" She shook her head still smiling.

"Nothing… You just have a cute laugh." Loki raised a brow.

"Do I? I'm sorry but I do not believe I know your name." She blushed once more, letting out a soft laugh.

"Right. That was rude, huh?" She shook his hand, beaming with excitement.

"I'm Katia Banner."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Part one of your present...( Cue cute Tom Hiddleston laugh). Seriously though, happy birthday mama. **

**For those of you who laugh at me. Don't judge. You're just not cool enough to be besties with your mom. Shame on you.**


End file.
